Greece's Next Top Model (season 2)
[[Greece's Next Top Model|''Greece's Next Top Model]], Cycle 2'' featured 16 contestants who live in Greece, live in nations bordering or close to Greece, or who have Greek heritage. Similarly to cycle 1, this cycle featured contestants who were at least 165 cm (5 ft 5 in) and 16-26 years old. The winner of this cycle was 17 year-old Katia Rodinou from Chania, Crete. Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A modeling contract with Agencia Models in Athens. * An all-expense paid trip to New York City for the chance to be signed with IMG Models New York, and for a makeup campaign with Maybelline New York. * A cover and spread in Vogue Hellas. * A cash prize of €50,000. Locations * Athens, Episodes 1-12 * Mykonos, Episodes 3 & 12 * Mombasa, Episode 7 * Los Angeles, Episode 9 * Istanbul, Episode 11 Episode summaries Episode 1 * First call-out: '''Elektra Rodi * '''Bottom two: '''Katerina Apostolou & Polina Sagona * '''Eliminated: '''Katerina Apostolou '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Elektra Rodi * '''Bottom two: '''Anna Makou & Sara Stathopoulou * '''Eliminated: '''Sara Stathopoulou '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Katia Rodinou * '''Bottom two: '''Natalia Michaelide & Sofia Delli * '''Eliminated: '''Sofia Delli '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Sara Dimitriou * '''Bottom two: '''Polina Sagona & Zoi Stavros * '''Eliminated: '''Polina Sagona '''Episode 5 * Quit: '''Agathi Teresi * '''First call-out: '''Xenia Nanou * '''Bottom two: '''Evi Malla & Lydia Kaliva * '''Eliminated: '''Evi Malla & Lydia Kaliva '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Lena Kelli * '''Bottom two: '''Demi Raptis & Zoi Stavros * '''Eliminated: '''Demi Raptis '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Elektra Rodi * '''Bottom two: '''Katia Rodinou & Sara Dimitriou * '''Eliminated: '''Sara Dimitriou '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Katia Rodinou * '''Bottom two: '''Elektra Rodi & Zoi Stavros * '''Eliminated: '''Zoi Stavros '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Katia Rodinou * '''Bottom two: '''Anna Makou & Elektra Rodi * '''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 10 * First call-out: '''Natalia Michaelide * '''Bottom two: '''Anna Makou & Lena Kelli * '''Eliminated: '''Anna Makou '''Episode 11 * First call-out: '''Katia Rodinou * '''Bottom two: '''Elektra Rodi & Lena Kelli * '''Eliminated: '''Lena Kelli '''Episode 12 * Final four: '''Elektra Rodi, Katia Rodinou, Natalia Michaelide & Xenia Nanou * '''Fourth place: '''Xenia Nanou * '''Third place: '''Natalia Michaelide * '''Runner-up: '''Elektra Rodi * ''Greece's Next Top Model: ''Katia Rodinou Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order Contestant progress Photo shoot guide * '''Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Sedcards * '''Episode 2 photo shoot: '''Paparazzi * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Bikinis in Mykonos * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: '''Dangling from a hoop * '''Episode 5 photo shoot: '''Dolce and Gabbana mock campaign * '''Episode 6 photo shoot: '''Extreme makeup * '''Episode 7 photo shoot: '''Dance in Mombasa * '''Episode 8 photo shoot: '''Artistic nude shoot * '''Episode 9 photo shoot: '''Embodying Hollywood icons and stars * '''Episode 10 photo shoot: '''Jewelry ads * '''Episode 11 photo shoot: '''On a boat in Istanbul * '''Episode 12 photo shoot: '''Vogue Hellas cover tries; Maybelline New York ad campaign Notes